Make Me Feel Like a Woman
by Clarixe
Summary: After causing a little verbal dispute with Raiha during a wedding reception, Tokiya had to endure Fuuko's silent treatment . He, then, realized that sometimes, he forgets that he has a woman for a girlfriend.


**Author: **I first watched Flame of Recca when I was still in high school and I was a fan ever since. After rekindling my passion for Japanese animation, I decided to rewatch the entire anime of FoR and it suddenly hit me like a lightning – Tokiya and Fuuko look good together. I searched the world of internet and found out that I am not alone. A lot of people were actually rooting for the two of them. I'm supposed to be working on a Fairy Tail one-shot when this one suddenly popped inside my mind. I hope you like this one! THIS IS RATED T FOR AN IMPLICIT INVITATION OF CONGRESS.

###############

**Make Me Feel Like a Woman**

A ToFuu One-Shot

###############

There was a dead silence between the two of them. Tokiya Mikagami, the Ensui wielder, could not help but take a quick glance on his companion. When they reached in front of the door of the water wielder's penthouse, he immediately reached out for his key card inside the side pocket of his black coat.

He placed his key card on the machine and a faint beep sound was heard. Without waiting for Tokiya, the companion quickly opened the door and barged in, overtaking the water wielder. Tokiya sighed as he was trying to decipher the thoughts of her companion – Fuuko Kirisawa, the wind goddess. She removed her black heels on her way inside.

"I do not understand what you are fussing about." Tokiya broke the silence between the two of them as he followed her and proceeded to the bar counter situated near the living room.

The water manipulator placed his card on the table along with a small 'thank you' card from Recca and Yanagi. Afterwards, he opened the fridge and took a can of soda.

He opened the can and a feeble sound of fizzing came out of the canister. As he took a sip from the can, he could not help but look at Fuuko. She was removing her necklace and earrings.

"Are you still giving me a cold shoulder?" He asked calmly as he sat on the couch, still looking at the woman who was struggling of removing her black pantyhose. He had already endured a two-hour drive with the Fuuko's silent treatment.

He watched Fuuko, who was silent the entire time. She was wearing a black dress complimenting her smooth alabaster skin. Having only straps, the dress exposed her collarbone and neck perfectly. The fitting of the dress hugged every curve of her body, highlighting her best assets and the length of the clothing exposed the longevity of her legs. It was the total opposite of what she usually wore when they were in high school. He sighed upon gazing the woman.

He had never experienced something like this from the wind goddess. He could recall every moment he had with her and it was like a video tape being flashed forward.

He could still remember the first time he met her after he moved to Tokyo. She was standing right outside his penthouse. Without her white headband and her sporting of long purple hair, he did not recognize her right away. She was wearing a Todai sweaters and a pair of tight-fitting pants. Earphones were both jacked into her ears and she removed them upon seeing Tokiya.

"_Let us eat dinner, Mi-chan."_

It was her greeting to him and he had no choice but to hear the woman's explanation on how she got in Tokyo University and how she planned to reconnect with him over dinner.

It was not a love at first sight, Tokiya was sure of that. It had never occurred to him how she was able to squeeze herself in his lonely world.

Although his ice melted around Team Hokage, he had always detached himself from other people. Right after graduating from high school and accepting the scholarship for pre-medicine from Tokyo University, his world became smaller – revolving around studies and part-time jobs.

With Fuuko in the same university as his, somehow he found himself being drawn to her company – constant texting, nightly dinners, and frequent coffee escapades. Sometimes, they would pull an all-nighter for their papers and exams in then Tokiya's studio-type apartment.

People who knew the two would always consider them a package deal. There is no Mikagami if there is no Kirisawa, and vice versa.

After he had graduated and aced the licensure exam for professional doctors, a job was immediately offered to him by a popular health care institution. It was Fuuko, then a senior student in law, who urged him to accept the offer.

It was at that moment that he realized the role of the wind goddess in her life. There was no courtship involved. It was a sudden mutual decision that they should be together – there was neither a kiss nor a hug shared between the two of them. There was only a statement. For Tokiya, it was a natural occurrence between the two of them. They are no Recca and Yanagi who would always come up with gross public display of affection every time they would have a chance.

Nothing had changed after that. She would always come to his penthouse, bought using the Tokiya's trust fund and his monthly salary from being a highly paid doctor at a popular hospital. Their routine would always involve the usual – dinners, coffees, and movie dates. Sometimes, she would spend her night in his abode to study for her exams.

When she passed her board exam for law, he asked her to move in with him and she agreed.

He would sometimes fetch her from her law firm office. Every night, she would cook something for him. They would spend their night watching some foreign films or talking over a cup of coffee. He would annoy her by calling her _monkey_ every once in a while. It was a rather calm relationship. For three years, they had been like that and if they were to have a petty quarrel, they would easily make up with each other.

This made the water wielder feel uncomfortable. They had never had a fight that lasted for hours.

Fuuko inhaled deeply and said, "I am disappointed with you, Mikagami."

_Mikagami. _This made the water wielder feel more uncomfortable. She had never used his last name as a reference to him. It was always _Mi-chan _or Tokiya.

He raised his brow quizzically. He had no idea what he had done to infuriate the Fuujin wielder.

Upon seeing the reaction of Tokiya, Fuuko also raised her brow and went to the fridge as well. She ransacked the refrigerator and took a bottle of water. Tokiya's eyes followed her.

"You really don't have idea," Fuuko sighed. She could feel the invisible mini bombs inside her body, ready to explode anytime soon.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Causing a small fight in the middle of Recca and Yanagi's reception," Fuuko angrily reminded him of the incident that occurred during the wedding reception of the flame-bearer and the healer, "it was embarrassing."

He watched the Fuujin wielder as she sat on the counter top. Tokiya sighed as he watched her dress hiked up to her thigh, exposing her legs. The dress was the very the reason why he ended up having a verbal dispute with Raiha earlier.

He wanted to tell her about it but decided not to. He was not the type of man who would impose something on her. He also knew that she would never listen to him, anyway. _It was Fuuko, for Kami's sake._

"He is giving you too much attention," Tokiya casually said. He placed his half-empty soda can on the coffee table. His tone remained calm yet inside him, a raging ball of fire was hurling. He could not believe that he was feeling such emotion.

He could help himself but recall the earlier event. Since Fuuko and Tokiya moved to Tokyo, the entire Hokage team had no idea what happened between the two of them. Recca and Yanagi's wedding served as a reason for the two to take a break from their professions and come back to their hometown. The two of them decided not to tell everyone about their relationship as it would surely shock everybody. They do not want to hog the spotlight away from the newly wed.

_Familiar faces crowded the entire ceremony and when the reception started, a certain brown-haired ninja approached Fuuko Kirisawa and invited her for a slow dance. Tokiya eventually had to invite Ganko for a dance as well and remained in an earshot distance, stalking the two._

_He could hear the two of them talking about the past and the things that happened to each of them after the battle. He could hear his compliments towards the water goddess – how she became more beautiful and radiant and how she took all the attention of male attendees._

_Tokiya felt a churning movement inside his abdomen. He wanted to agree with what the Hokage descendant had told Fuuko; however, he felt that it was supposed to be him who should be saying those things to her. In the middle of the song, he said his sorry to Ganko who did not mind at all since she was pining for Kaoru to invite her and escorted the puppeteer to her seat._

_After escorting the lady to her seat, he gracefully walked towards the dancing ninja and the wind goddess and immediately took Fuuko's hand. He said, "time is up."_

"_Mikagami-san," Raiha courteously frowned at him, "I believe we are not yet done with the dance."_

"_I think," Tokiya coolly smirked, "that it is already my chance to have a dance with this monkey."_

_Fuuko was left shocked as she was trying to process Tokiya's action. Raiha, on the other hand, took Fuuko's other hand and answered back, "maybe you could ask her later, Ensui wielder."_

"_I think there is no need for that." His cold light blue eyes fixed at the Hokage ninja._

"_I have always thought of you as someone with manners." Raiha remarked, his hand tightly gripped on Fuuko's. "What happened to the classy Tokiya Mikagami?"_

"_You would not want to mess with me." Tokiya did not answer his question. He took out the Ensui from his pocket and was about to manipulate water to form a sword when Fuuko suddenly jerked her hands from the grip of the two and stopped the water manipulator, "stop this."_

_Tokiya looked around. Somehow, several guests were watching them, trying to fish out information about their topic. Recca and Yanagi stopped dancing and watched the two of them. Even Domon who was busy swooning female guests stopped midway._

"_Do not dare," Fuuko threatened Tokiya. Tokiya, without removing his glare towards Raiha, sighed and hid the madogu back inside his pocket. The wind goddess then turned to the spectators and cheekily said, "nothing to see here, nothing to see here."_

_Tokiya fought off the urge to hit Raiha. He had never felt something like this before – this sudden surge of wanting to explode. He had never seen himself in this kind of situation wherein he would lose his cool._

_Fuuko apologized to Raiha and then grabbed the arm of the Ensui wielder and dragged him out of the dance floor. They went straight to the newly wed and bid their congratulations and thank you. The wind wielder also promised Yanagi to call her and catch up with the lives of each other._

"I had never seen you lose your screw like that," Fuuko smirked in her boyish smile, "it was funny to watch."

Tokiya avoided her eyes by looking at the void space near the couch.

"However, I am still mad at you," she finished her bottled water and aimed the empty bottle at the waste basket quite far from her seat. Her throw was impeccable as the bottle fell on the top of the garbage pile. She made a small jump from her seat, her feet perfectly touching the ground.

She yawned and then said, "Well, then, I am going to sleep," as she made her way to the nearest room from the counter. It was the study room with several law and medicine books piled on shelves.

"Our bed's right that way." Tokiya pointed out the door adjacent to the nearest room.

"Oh, I am not planning on sleeping there," Fuuko seriously said as she unzipped the back of her black dress, "the couch on the study room seems to be comfortable as well."

Tokiya's eyes narrowed and called out the wind goddess, "monkey!"

Fuuko snappily took out three _kiri, _her darts,strapped on her thigh and threw it accurately towards Tokiya. Tokiya, who sensed her quick movement, avoided her darts in an agile manner. The darts went straight to the couch. "Do not call me _monkey._"

She was surely not in a good mood. In a normal circumstance, she would shrug off his name calling. He sighed at the sight of the newly bought leather couch. The old one had to be replaced at it had become Fuuko's object of interest every time she would her cool in work.

"You really have to work on your temper, Fuuko," Tokiya reminded the woman. The woman winced, "just buy a new one tomorrow morning. I will pay for it."

"That is not the point," Tokiya remarked as his eyes were fixed on the hands of the Fuujin master. Fuuko immediately drew another round of darts and attempted to throw it to Tokiya. He immediately anticipated her move and drew his own Ensui, manipulating the water from the opening of the faucet.

A surge of water came out of the faucet and darted towards the hand of the wind goddess. Fuuko, with her agility, evaded the water and threw another round of darts toward the water wielder.

The darts went towards the figure of the water wielder but suddenly went through him. The figure of the Tokiya dissipated and became water.

"_Mizu Kugutsu*_," Fuuko angrily snapped at the sight of her fail attack. She quickly shifted her gaze towards the cabinet near the counter. It is where she hid her madogu. However, before she was able to reach the handle of the drawer, Tokiya managed to slip behind her and tighly held her hand, preventing her from taking her precious elemental weapon.

"I am quite surprised that you maintained your agility," Tokiya was amused, "but we do not want to cause a wreck inside our house, right?"

Fuuko looked around. Her darts were pinned on the couch and on the wall. She felt pity as she knew that Tokiya would surely have to pay for the damage repair. The wind goddess took a deep breath and recoiled her temper.

She could smell the water manipulator's cologne – it was a cold feeling inside her nose, a combination of cold water and menthol.

"Still mad at me?" He asked as he hugged her tightly, making her body close to his. He buried his nose underneath her long purple hair. She smelled like vanilla and for him, it was the only smell that makes his heart a little giddy.

"Yes," she replied calmly, lingering on his scent.

"This is all because of this dress," Tokiya commented as his hand caressed over the fabric of her dress, "you are attracting all of the male buffoons in the wedding."

"You were the first one to see me in this dress," Fuuko argued as she faced the water wielder, "yet you did not say anything."

Tokiya remained silent. He placed light kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"In fact, Tokiya, you never said anything about me," Fuuko added, "I have never heard one from you _ever."_

"I never thought you needed one." Tokiya muttered as he continued grazing his lips on her bare skin, "as it seems like you already knew everything that I would say."

"I am a woman, Mi-chan," she reverted to her term of endearment for him, something inappropriate since he was factually older than her, "a woman wants to receive compliments from her man every now and then."

He placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. His other hand cupped her chin and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Is this the issue?" Tokiya growled in between their kisses, "My not complimenting you?"

"That," Fuuko answered with a light moan in the end, "and your little dispute with Raiha."

"He should know his boundaries," Tokiya continued kissing her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth.

"We never showed any form of boundary for them," Fuuko broke the kiss and said, "they have no idea that _we are together._"

"Not really an affectionate person," Tokiya replied smoothly.

"In public," Fuuko added with a naughty smile etched on her face, "only if they can see Mi-chan whenever we are alone, surely the boys will not try to hit on me."

"If you think that's what it takes for them to stop hitting on you," Tokiya smirked as he planted a light kiss on her shoulder, "remind me to make some public boundaries."

"Noted, sir," Fuuko giggled as she wrapped her hands around the Ensui wielder's neck.

"You seemed to be working on maintaining your agility," Tokiya mentioned, recalling her quickness during their little brawl.

"A wind user should maintain her fitness," Fuuko playfully winked at her beau, "I have been working on gym for the last three months."

"Maybe, we should test that fitness of yours," Tokiya coolly said as he held the wind master's arm and dragged her to their room.

###############

FIN

###############

**Author**: I have no idea if there was a medicine course in Todai. I just made it all up (though I tried researching yet I was unable to elicit an accurate answer). _Mizu Kugutsu _is also one of Tokiya's techniques as a water wielder. This is the ability to create a copy of the wielder to be used as a decoy. If I am not mistaken, Mikagami-san used this against Kaoru.


End file.
